


Late Night

by SAPPHICSANGRE



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drinking, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Underage Drinking, leWHOREio, leorio with girls, non binary kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAPPHICSANGRE/pseuds/SAPPHICSANGRE
Summary: kurapika answers a drunken call and wishes they didn't
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 10





	Late Night

Neither Kurapika nor Leorio could have expected this. Leorio had spent many hopeless nights calling Kurapika. The nights he didn’t were spent with women who meant nothing although they were beautiful. One of those drunk nights changed it all. 

Kurapika was not one to cave. They were steadfast in their belief that Leorio would only get in the way. If Leorio was there he would be a different person. More concerned about their well being which was not some they could afford. One night he caved though.

It wasn’t any special night. It wasn’t their meet-aversary but just some random Saturday. Leorio wasn’t expecting Kurapika to pick up. In fact he’d given up believing it would ever happen. 

When Kurapika heard Leorio’s voice for this first time they felt waves of sunshine run throughout his body. They felt like they were truly glowing. Leorio invited them over and within an hour Kurapika was at his doorstep. 

They had a bottle of wine that was forgotten the moment Leorio picked them up and twirled them around. Leorio picks them up twirling them around.

“Sunshine. You’re here. You are alive. Kurapika!”

Kurapika laughed at the man's praise but allowed him to twirl Kurapika around. He kissed their forehead. 

“Are you hurt? Who hurt you? I have some people that can get revenge. You know I ca-” 

“Leorio breath.” 

Leorio let them down and his face was flushed. Kurapika could tell he was a little tipsy. Maybe that’s what made Kurapika open up. Cause in the morning they could chalk it up to them both being drunk. 

“I love you.” 

Leorio doesn’t seem to look at them. 

“Of course you do Sunshine.” 

Kurapika shakes their head.   
“Leorio when I’m with you it is the only time I truly feel safe. I know my time with you is always short and it is like that for a reason but if I am worth nothing and I have no one left my heart will always be yours.” 

Leorio looked at them amazed. He closed his eyes, getting ready to speak but Kurapika quickly interjected. 

“Leorio when I am alone I have you. When my night feels like there will never be day I will always have the warmth of your love.” 

Leorio was confused at this. 

“Does this change anything?” 

His voice wavered. Leorio had drunkenly confessed his feelings to a very sober Kurapika. Leorio was almost black out drunk and sitting on Kurapika’s lap. The night ended soon after. 

“Leorio I will not stop on m-”

“You know that’s not what I mean.” 

Kurapika closes their eyes. 

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> this bombed sorry


End file.
